Boy I Like
by gamergal16
Summary: Carly has developed feeling for Freddie but she don't know if he stills feels the same way about her. So she writes him a poem telling him her feelings. She also asked if he felt the same way meet her on the rooftop at 10pm. Will he show up?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody... This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so tell me how you like it or not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own icarly. I own the poem and plot I made up.

Chapter 1: The Poem and the Waiting Game

Carly sits in her room thinking about how she is going to tell the boy she likes that well she likes him and then she gets an idea. I'll write him a poem, put it under his door and indicate if he feels the same meet me on the rooftop of my apartment building. Yes this is going to be great. I hope. Carly thinks to herself. She gets out a piece of paper and a pen and begin to write the poem.

Title: Boy I Like

The boy I like has brown hair; who when I need him is always there. The boy I like is really cute; but sometime his mom can be a total fruit.  
The boy I like is funny and tech smart; he's always adding things to his laptop or taking it apart.  
The boy I like has a friend name Sam; who likes to pick on him and loves to eat ham.  
The boy I like lives across the hall from me; he's also my best friend and boyfriend to be.  
The boy I like I develope deep feelings for; who I come to so much adore.  
The boy I like gave me his heart long ago; now I wanna give him mine forever more.  
Poem End.......

Did you guess who I'm talking about yet because it'd be pretty crazy if you hadn't since you're reading this but just in case you still dont know i'll tell you to make it clear. Its you Freddie. I like like you so much but at this point its turning into so much more. If you still feel the same way about me as you use to, like I hope you do. Then meet me on the roof top of our apartment building at 10pm tonight. If you don't show up then I know that you really don't love me like you did and moved on. Love Carly

Carly sigh and put the poem and letter in a envelope, put to Freddie and from Carly on the front of the envelope. She walked out of her room and out her apartment door, made the four steps to his apartment door, knocked and slid the note under the door. She then turn and took the stairs to the roof top to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly. I own the the poem and the plot I made up.

Chapter 2: The Rooftop and Misunderstandings

Freddie' Apartment

Five minutes after Carly climbed the stairs to the rooftop, Freddie came out the elevator with his dog Techno and walked to his apartment  
door carrying a two grocery bags. Sighs. Finally home. He said to himself. He searched in his pocket for his house key  
so he could open the door. After he opened the door, he came in and shut the door, not even paying attention to the  
envelope that was on the floor. He put his food up, fed his dog and went to go take a shower.

Rooftop w/ Carly

Meanwhile on the rooftop Carly waited to see would Freddie come. She looked at her phone to checked the time and it was 9:40pm. Sighs.  
He probably got over me already. When he saw the letter he probably laughed at it. She thinks to herself. Ugh no he'll come I know he  
will or at least hope he does.

Freddie's Apartment

After Freddie showered he came back in the livingroom to watch some tv. I wonder what Carly's doing? He was sitting on the couch bout to  
turn on the tv when he sees Techno trying to eat some kind of paper. He gets up and to where Techno is at. Hey boy. Whats you got there huh?  
He saids and asks as he rubs his dog head. Techno drops the paper and give in to the head rub Freddie gives him. Freddie picks up the paper  
and realizes it a envelope. The envelope is alittle ripped from Techno and tiny bit wet. So some letters got tore or slobbed off. Freddie  
reads the envelope and it saids to Fred from Car. Who the heck is Car? Only one way to find out. He thinks to himself. Amazingly the letter  
the letter is ripped at the top splitting the title in half but other than that its in perfect condiction. So steps over his dog and goes back  
to the couch to read the letter.

(Now same time Freddie's reading the letter is same time the clock strikes 10pm)

Rooftop w/ Carly

Carly pick up her cell and turned the alarm off that she set for 10:05pm. That's it he didn't show. Sighs.. A few tears run down face. I guess  
I was to late in telling him my feelings. Still crying she looks up at the moon star filled sky and whispers I Love You Freddie. Then she turns  
around and runs to the rooftop door opens it while dropping her cell in the process and runs to get on the elevator. Her heart breaking as she pushes  
the button to her floor.

Freddie's Apartment

After Freddie finished reading the letter and poem that he finds out is from Carly, he looks at the clock and sees that it is 10:15pm. SHIT! Freddie  
curses and grab his keys still holding Carly's letter for him in his hand, runs out the door. He stops and bangs on Carly's door but no answer so he  
he looks at the elevator. No too slow. He thinks. Then he turns to look at the stairs and run up them headed to the roof w/ 2 thoughts in his mind. 1. I  
can't believe Carly wants to be with me like I wanna be with her (he smiles) and 2. Please be still waiting for me (he frowns and gets a determined look  
on his face) now taking 2 steps at a time.

(Soon as Freddie opens the rooftop door is the same the elevator opens to let Carly out on her floor)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly. I own the the poem and the plot I made up.

Chapter 3: Confections and New Love

Rooftop w/ Freddie

Freddie looked around the on the rooftop. Carly! Carly I'm here! He yelled. No matter how much he yelled her name or looked around for her, Carly didn't answer or show her face. Freddie sighed. I can't believe it. I'm too late. Damn it. He cursed. If I would have arrived alittle early or seen the letter sooner she'd still be here and now she's gonna think that I don't wanna be with her. Shit! And when thats so far from the truth. Sighs... Freddie walked over to the edge of the rooftop and sat on the ledge with his eyes close and head hanging down in defeat, while thinking of what to do and how can he face Carly knowing that she probably hated and didn't wont to see him now. This was most likely my last opportunity to get with Carly and I freaking blew it.

Carly's Apartment

Carly walks into her apartment crying and thinking how her life is falling apart. She closes the front door and sits on the couch. What am I suppose to do now? How am I suppose to face him knowing he rejected me? I guess it's my fault for always turning him down and for realizing my feelings to late. Sighs... He could of least called and gave me an explanation. She frowns and looks a little angry. The nerve of him. I'm going to call and give him a piece of my mind. She reaches for her cell phone but realizes she don't have it. Where could it be she thinks. Crap the roof. She hurries and walk out her apartment heading towards the stairs to go to the roof.

Rooftop w/ Freddie

Freddie stares into the stary night sky and said I love you Carly. Then he turns around, sighs and walks back to the door. As he walks his foot steps on something. He stops and looks down to see a cell phone. He picks its up and realize that it's Carly phone. He sighs again and thinks well this is proof that she was here and she most been really mad or upset to leave her phone here. Might as well face the music. He saids to himself. He walks to open the door.

(As he reaches the knob the door opens and he is face to face w/ Carly)

Rooftop w/ Both Carly and Freddie

Freddie and Carly stares at each other both w/ surprize looks on their faces. Freddie was the first to speak. Carly I'm so sorry I was late comming here but I didn't see the letter or poem until late because my dog had gotten to it first. I'm so sorry and I know that you must hate... FREDDIE! Carly screamed his name interupting him. Freddie stopped talking and looked at Carly. Carly cleared her throat and began to speak. Freddie when you didn't show tonight I was heartbroken and I thought that I lost my chance being with you. That you not showing was payback because I turned you down all thoses times and for you that was probably like me throwing your love back at you. For that I'm sorry.  
When I first started to like you I was scared of what people... AHEM... Freddie cleared his throat. Ok of what mainly Sam would think. But I realized that it don't matter what Sam or anyone else thinks because it's my life and I decide who I want or don't want to with. I will choose the person I love and right now that person is you. Freddie is stunned. Carly you you love me? Yes I do. Oh my god Carly I... He stumbled over his words. Carly when I got your letter and poem I was shocked that you felted this way for me. It was like my deepest of dreams came true. He takes her hand in his and smiles. I know I came late but as the saying goes "Better late than never". He leans down and kisses her tenderly and she kisses him back with the same passion. They both break away from each other with blissful looks on their faces. So Freddie does this mean what I think it means? Yes Carly I would like for you to be my girlfriend? I would love to become your girlfriend Freddie.  
He smiles big and they kissed again to make it official. Carly opened her eyes and looks toward the sky and sees a shooting star. Freddie look a shooting star. Make a wish. I think I have everything I want right here. He saids smiling down at her. You wanna head back in? Freddie asks.  
Yeah. Carly saids.(They start walking to the rooftop door when Freddie stops and turns to Carly).Um Carly, not that I'm complaining but, why did you come back up here? Well I was looking for my phone and came up here to see did I leave them up here. Freddie holds his hand out with Carly phone in it. You mean this phone? He asks. She shakes her head yes. I step on it when I was about to leave. It was by the door. He saids. Carly laughs. I guess this was kinda like our own Cinderella Story. He laughs to. I guess in a way like the movie. Freddie I love you. I love you too Carly and thanks for giving us a chance. Carly puts her arms around his neck. Thanks for not giving up on me. She saids. They kiss each other with all the love they had for each other. They break away again. Lets get out of here. Yeah lets. Carly agrees.

( They both leave the rooftop together towards their new beginning)

THE END?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry that it took me so long to finish this story but I got side-  
track with school. I had to study hard to make sure that my grades were good to graduate with. And guess what? I'M OFFICIALLY A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE SINCE THE 14 OF JUNE 2012!  
YAY! So I guess all the studying paid off. I'm back now and my story is finish. So hope you like it.


End file.
